S'envoyer en l'air!
by alicja21
Summary: Pffff Granger est une fille coincée pas étonnant qu’elle n’attire aucun garçon on se demande même si elle sait s’amuser !" " Espèce de salle fouine je vais te montrer moi si je suis coincée ! "
1. Chapitre 1

**Voilà un petit délire que j'ai imaginé bonne lecture! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant des reviews bisous!**

**Chapitre 1**

**Ne jamais provoquer une fille sinon, voyez par vous-mêmes ce qui peut se passer (rires!!)**

Hermione Granger, comme à son habitude, travaillait très tard à la bibliothèque sur un devoir que son maître de Potion lui avait donné, lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Pffff, Granger est une fille coincée… Pas étonnant qu'elle n'attire aucun garçon, on se demande même si elle sait s'amuser ! »

La jeune fille, en temps normal, aurait continué ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'intrigua. Piquée par la curiosité, Hermione prêta une oreille attentive en attendant la suite…

« Mince, voilà que je me comporte comme un Serpentard ! » pensa la Gryffondor… Mais pour une fois, au diable les convenances ! Ca la concernait, après tout !

« Ouais, tu as raison, Weasmoche doit être malade de ne pas encore avoir posé ses mains sur elle ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trembler de colère :

« Non mais, quelle bande de pervers ! »

Au même moment, une voix retentit :

« Alors, Granger, on se comporte comme une Serpentarde en écoutant les conversations des autres ? »

De surprise, Hermione fit tomber sa plume sur son parchemin.

« Je… Je… Pas du tout ! Je faisais mon devoir de Potion ! » répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Malefoy, il s'apprêta à partir mais Hermione décida de lui clouer le bec.

« Et je ne suis pas une fille coincée !!! »

La jeune femme se rendit compte trop tard de ses paroles en voyant la tête du jeune homme :

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce que pensent tous les garçons de Poudlard… Des rumeurs circulent à ton sujet, disant que tu n'as jamais eu une partie de jambes en l'air ! » répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La lionne était outrée. Comment ça, « tous les garçons » ?! Et Krum, alors ? Oui, bon, ce n'était qu'une passade, mais on l'avait déjà vue en présence d'autres garçons que ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron !

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Granger, tu finiras tes jours vierge ! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

« PAS SI VITE, LA FOUINE !!!! Tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable de donner du plaisir à un mec ?! JE VAIS TE LE MONTRER, QUE JE NE SUIS PAS COINCEE !! »

Malefoy souriait davantage, ce petit jeu allait lui plaire, il en était sûr…

« Très bien, Granger, mais c'est moi qui impose les conditions ! »

« … »

« Mal à l'aise, Granger ? »

« On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre avec un serpent ! Mais bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, je t'écoute ! »

Le blondinet se rapprocha d'elle, pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait les entendre.

Hermione se mit à hurler :

« MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! »

« A prendre ou à laisser, Granger ! »

« Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer avec son sourire ! » pensa la jeune femme. Le défi que le jeune homme lui avait imposé était complètement… indécent et absurde ! Coucher avec Rogue !! Elle, une élève, avec lui, un professeur ! Mais la jeune fille avait l'occasion de fermer le clapet une bonne fois pour toutes à ce…Cette vermine. Hermione n'allait donc pas laisser passer une occasion pareille !

« Je relève le défi ! » cria-t-elle avant de s'en aller la tête haute.

La journée de demain promettait d'être alléchante…

Drago en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

**Alors? Pas mal non? Je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le 2éme chapitre bonne lecture!**

« Non mais vraiment, dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise, ma pauvre ! »

Tout en sirotant son jus de citrouille, Hermione leva les yeux et croisa le regard malicieux de Malefoy. Elle repensa à leur entrevue à la bibliothèque...

Après tout, elle n'avait rien à prouver, et si les autres pensaient qu'elle était coincée, eh bien tant pis ! C'était leur problème.

Ca ne regardait qu'elle, mais en voyant Harry arriver avec un sourire aux lèvres, suivi de Ron, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Euh... Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je... Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis coincée ? »

En entendant cette question, Ron recracha tout le contenu de la boisson qu'il était en train de boire, et la regarda, bouche bée.

« Euh... tu es sûr que ça va, Hermione ? »

A cet instant, les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent dangereusement.

« Je... Pardon ! » cria-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la Grande Salle.

Ses amis restèrent perplexe devant sa réaction.

« Hermione se comporte bizarrement, depuis hier » dit Harry.

« Arf, ça doit être à cause de ses règles, les hormones travaillent dans ces moments là. T'inquiète pas, Harry, ça lui passera ! » répondit Ron en mordant dans un croissant bien chaud.

« Hum... »

***

Hermione était essoufflée, elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de poser une question pareille ?! Se pourrait-il que cette situation la préoccupe beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre ? Etait-elle une fille normale ?

Un sentiment d'angoisse et de doute l'envahit quand, soudain, sa proie apparut, ainsi que celui qui était à l'origine de toute cette mascarade.

« C'est vraiment pas mon jour aujourd'hui ! » pensa-t-elle.

« Alors, Granger, on se dégonfle ? » demanda la fouine.

« La ferme ! »

« J'espère que cette situation ne te refroidit pas... ? »

« Je t'ai dis que je te le prouverai, que je ne suis pas une fille coincée ! Et ce par n'importe quel moyen ! »

Oui, c'est ça, elle donnerait des justifications plus tard... Plus vite ça commencerait, et plus vite ça serait terminé.

« A plus tard, Granger ! Il me semble que tu as quelque chose de croustillant à faire ! » conclut-il en éclatant d'un grand rire.

En cet instant, Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'étrangler, mais à la place, elle le fusilla du regard, puis reporta son attention sur Rogue. L'occasion était trop belle, la jeune femme ne devait pas la laisser filer.

Comme elle l'espérait, il s'arrêta devant sa personne, s'apprêtant à lui lancer une remarque cinglante, comme il avait si bien l'habitude de le faire...Mais son regard plongea directement dans le décolleté que la jeune femme avait soigneusement ouvert, tout en lui adressant un sourire d'encouragement. Hermione le vit déglutir avec difficulté, c'était bon signe : il ne restait pas indifférent...

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, dans une position quelque peu embarrassante...

Une fois sa besogne terminée, Hermione quitta la pièce, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le blondinet, qui frappait des mains :

« Alors là, bravo, Granger, tu m'épates ! »

Certes, elle avait gagné le défi, mais quelque chose la chagrinait... Il aurait au moins pu choisir une autre cible que la chauve-souris des cachots !

« Si tu crois que ça m'a amusée, de me servir de Rogue comme d'un vulgaire pantin, et de m'envoyer en l'air, tu te trompes ! J'ai fait ça uniquement pour que tu la boucles ! »

« Ose dire que ça t'a déplu ! »

« Tu as au moins eu la preuve que je ne suis pas une fille coincée, et que je peux m'amuser de temps en temps ! »

Mais au même moment :

« GRANGER !!! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !! »

Avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite, Drago lui caressa la joue en disant :

« Je te l'avais bien dit, que tu étais une Serpentarde ! »

« Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! »

Et Hermione disparut.

Drago repensa aux paroles de la jeune fille. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire... Peut-être que Granger avait raison, et que tous les deux s'aimaient quand même un peu... Juste un peu.

**FIN !!!!!!!!!!**

**Voilà mon petit délire est terminé alors?**


End file.
